fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC43 / Transcript
Yomi Arc, Episode 43: A Bad Surprise! The Hope Goes Missing! Somewhere, Leontes was then preparing to fight but this time without any mercy. In at the entrance of the Kyoto Station, Juliet, Mana and all the others in the group are preparing to fight in order to protect civilians, while Kagerou, Astaroshe and Remington will stay here to watch and protect the refugee civilians. Because they knew that Leontes would come back to fight mercilessly. Sei: After my analyzes, Montague is in Sannenzaka and Ninenzaka. It's probably he's waiting for us there. Koumori: Prepare you transform, but once we reach the location where Montague is. Later once they reach Sannenzaka and Ninenzaka, they are appeared directly as the Cures, Juliet and Rosette are appeared directly as Mahiru Amaterasu and Shinya Tsuiyomi after using their Daikoujin Omamoris, and their familiars in their hybrid forms and already activated their main abilities. Yet, Leontes hasn't appeared yet. Everyone have weird looks and narrowed eyes in a comical way. Cure Susanoo: Sei, are you sure he's here? You're must be jocking. Sei: *glared comically* No, it's not true!! I assure you he's there!! Cure Susanoo: Are you sure? Hermione: Yes, of course. Cure Susanoo: Shut the hell up, Hermione the Fire Demon! However, Hermione quickly grabbed firmly Cure Susanoo's jaws to silence her, she glared at Cure Susanoo and had anger veins on her cheek. Hermione: Do you want to die? Cure Susanoo: Mmmff uuhh mmnn! Suddenly, Leontes' evil laughter was heard around Sannenzaka and Ninenzaka that noticed everyone. Leontes' voice: Fuaahahahahahaha!! Cure Heart: (That guy... That's really Montague himself!) Mahiru Amaterasu: (I knew it, he's full of flawless fury!) Leontes tracing an arc on the ground and injecting an insane amount of Mugen Furyoku energy with his organic arm. Featuring a luminous arc-shaped wall of about five meters in height, progressing from its point of creation to about two meters per second. This speed may seem extremely slow for a technique, but impossible to stop and destroy everything it touches, included the ruined houses, and it goes straight to Mahiru Amaterasu. Cure Heart: Watch out!! Leontes: What are you going to do now? The more it progresses, the more it will destroy you all. Mahiru Amaterasu: Stay back! She sends a Divine Talisman to try to break the spell sent by Leontes, and neutralize the spell. Unfortunately, it was revealed that there is an even larger arc-shaped luminous wall that could simply destroy around, and everyone are shocked. Leontes: What do you think about that? The second one is even more devastating than even neutralizing your Divine Talismans, you could run away this time. What are you going to do, cash the attack and sacrifice your life? Or to flee leaving your companions within reach? Koumori: It's impossible to escape there were too many encumbers here! Cure Heart went to Mahiru Amaterasu in order to help her to neutralize the second spell sent by Leontes. Mahiru Amaterasu: Heart! Cure Heart: I think I have an idea how to neutralize it and save them all...! *winked* With a simple punch! Mahiru Amaterasu: *glared comically* You're kidding! We'll be shredded directly! Cure Heart: *smiling happily* Trust me! We must fight the supernatural by supernatural! Sharuru: I guess if you focus a maximum of Mugen Furyoku in your only punches, it'll work~ Sharu! Mahiru Amaterasu: *glaced her clenched fist* With one punch? Cure Heart: *glaced her clenched fist * But yes of course! As the second larger arc-shaped luminous wall is about to go straight ahead the both Cures. Cure Heart and Mahiru Amaterasu focused to gather energy from the Mugen Furyoku in their respective punches. Mahiru Amaterasu: It's coming!! Cure Heart: Now!! Both Cures lauched with their respective one punches, then knocked the second larger arc-shaped luminous wall. Cure Heart: Nwuaaaaahh!! Mahiru Amaterasu: Uoooooohhaaaa!!! Finally, the second larger arc-shaped luminous wall has been finally destroyed with a great surprise. Leontes: *shocked with jaws dropped comically* (They resisted the shock wave, with simple fists!! They must have been seriously injured, but then why my shock wave from Mugen Furyoku doesn't reach them?!) Then Leontes narrowed because he realized that Mahiru Amaterasu and Cure Heart has something special. Leontes: (That was no doubt, it was the power of friendship she has with her friends around and so the humans she meets, that's why the Capulet girl has become so strong that everything. And Cure Heart, she who has the arm of an Oni as a transplant, and become stronger too...)'' *''widened eye with realization''* (''Is it, she has so... love! She has the power of love?!) Mahiru Amaterasu: This time, we'll put you out of harm's way before releasing Orochi and plunging the world into chaos! Montague! Leontes: ... Hmhmhmhm mwuahahahahaha!! Everyone is stupefied by his diabolical laughter. Mahiru Amaterasu: That make you laugh, you asshole?! I'm gonna to smash your jaws!! Leontes: *pointed his finger* But it's you who make me laugh! It's so touching your story of crappy friendship... while you hate humans so much that you slaughtered them as a child, is not that true? Mahiru Amaterasu widened her eyes and had shocked expression after heard Leontes' words. Leontes: I find it so bad, befriending humans who not live long in a few years. Unlike us, reincarnated as Hanyous who live more longer in many years. But yes, I too hate humans. They are scornful and selfish. Look, you have the proof. Mahiru Amaterasu: But you are a human too! Leontes: That's right, I'm only half human. But soon I'll lose all my humanity and become a complete Youkai. Like this, no more human blood, and no more Capulet blood flowed in my veins... just only Youkai blood in myself. Cure Ace: You mean that... you are a Capulet too? Leontes: *looked at Cure Ace* ... You couldn't understand what I really went through for 400 years, starting in my childhood lived in poverty with my mother who died miserably. Cure Ace: (It's strange, this speech sounds familiar to me.) A flashback was shown to which Leontes had mentioned when being stabbed by Lord Capulet with a sword, before disappearing. Leontes: That kind of pain that you inflict on me... is nothing compared to all that I endured, me and my dead mother!! You and the Capulet family, you'll pay for what we have suffered because of you!! End of the flashback, Leontes continues to speak. Leontes: ... She was a prostitute of Neo-Verona but also my mother, and my cowardly father was a Capulet!! Everyone were very shocked about his revelation. Lord Capulet: How's that?! You're... a Capulet man?!! Tell me it's not true?!! Leontes: Of course that's true, I'm a Capulet man! Romeo makes a weird pose and a shocked expression in a comical way, after heard his father's words. Romeo: (If Father said is true... But then that means...) He imagines in his vision that if he and Juliet are Capulets, then it is very likely that they are probably blood related Capulets (so Romeo the first that appears and Juliet the second that appears, and the third is the word in Japanese kanjis which is however censored for avoiding being seen by viewers). Before back to reality as Romeo did not agree on this. Romeo: *wriggle his right arm* It can't be true, Father!! We're Montagues, not Capulet men!! Leontes: Yet you are in a bad position to know, Romeo. Lord Capulet: It's insane!! You can't be part of the Capulet bloodline!! Leontes: But it's the truth... A flashback 400 years ago about Leontes' past was shown where him as a child and his mother are lived in poverty at Neo-Verona. Leontes: *as voiceovers* (The work of my mother forced me to attend her antics, while I shine shoes to customers.) Another flashback when his dying mother in on deathbed and revealed to Young Leontes about his biological father. Leontes: *as voiceovers* (She died as a result of an illness, probably due to her activities, and she revealed to me that my father was a Capulet noble, and this admission will bring hatred into my heart!) End of the flashback, Leontes had an anger glare and and filled with revenge. Leontes: Nobody loves us!! And everyone call us as outcasts!! I decide to take revenge on the all Capulets, without exception!! And I be able to take control of Neo-Verona as before, at the time when I'm the the Archduke!! Cure Heart: ... What happened next? Leontes: Sometime afterwards, I caught the eye of the Montague family whom at the time was headed by a pederast lord, and I'm adopted into the family. I later poisoned his food and became head of the Montague family. And then met Tybalt's mother at a ball and used her to learn more of the Capulets, and the Great Tree Escalus. Mahiru Amaterasu: (Aunt Volumnia...!) Leontes: After impregnating Volumnia, I then left her and married Portia, and she give birth to my son. Mahiru Amaterasu: (Romeo...!) Cure Heart: ... And about is this love that you lost? Suddenly, Leontes glared at Cure Heart due to her question about lose love. He then fired a fire ball from his organic arm as a cannon form towards Cure Heart and send her on ground. Cure Diamond: Heart! Leontes: I won't anymore, that kind of love!! I won't to suffer and to be sad about this love anymore!! In a flashback 400 years ago was shown that after Leontes' past death, Juliet and Romeo in their armor outfits talk on the point of view on love and sadness. Romeo: Afraid to love? Juliet: Because if you love too strongly, you cannot bear the sorrow, when you lose that love... End of the flashback with Mahiru Amaterasu with so much realization. Mahiru Amaterasu: (This kind of speech sounds really familiar to me about nostalgic love.) Hermione: You're sad, aren't you? Do you feel so lonely that you wanted to have friends in truth? Leontes: What! Everyone turned their heads towards Hermione's viewpoint. Hermione: Do you want to go back to your original birthplace, have you been missing for 400 years? Leontes: It's just that I want to go back there, to Italy! Where I live once! Hermione: That's right, I too want to go back to Neo-Verona as before, as we live 400 years ago. But in fact, this so-called reconquest of Neo-Verona... was only a pretext for not feeling so unhappy because of your eternal loneliness. Leontes: Stop that ...! Hermione: I may be your enemy, but I felt sorry for you... And besides, I always feel respect for you. Romeo: Hermione. Hermione: Look at me! I too have no human friends since I was a child, they always saw me as a monster that I even want to slaughter them...! But I not want to become a monster or even hate humans! You want to have friends, I want to have friends! Leontes: No... No, that's... Hermione: You chose to play bad guys rather to unveil and accept this weakness. Leontes: Enough!! Hermione: If you want to be loved and surrounded by real friends... You better stop taking the wrong path that lead to loneliness and being surrounded by enemies!! Leontes: *death glare* That's enooouuuggghh!! As he glared at Hermione due to her attempts to reason him on moral values. He then fired a fire ball from his organic arm as a cannon form towards Hermione, only she avoided it, but her face on the left is lacerated, and the blood ran down her face. Leontes shown his both hand palms as he prepared to summoned two Ayakashis. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palms while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create two amulet papers, then he send them to formed two Ayakashis that look like as a Jami and another represented an Onryou. Jami Ayakashi and Onryou Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Shinya Tsukiyomi: *shocked comically* Nuaaaaah!! Two Ayakashis, it could be worse than that!! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break two of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 3 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now only 1 into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the Ayakashis, Leontes and his armies along with his both Ayakashis starts the war. Leontes: What do you know, Hermione the Fire Demon?! Hermione: *widened and gasped* Leontes: How could you understand me, you freak! That's why I hate you! His organic arm is growing dramatically that everyone is surprised. Leontes: You're like all the other morons! You know how to talk, like all the other stupid ones!! He smashed the ground with so much force that the pieces of stone stairs into several pieces flying up into the air, which shocked Hermione. Leontes: Raaaaaahhh!! What an idiot like you can understand me?! He attacks and destroys everything around him, including the rest of the Cures, their familiars and allies as they are trying to avoid him. Leontes: *death glare* We not expect anything from you, you're only larvas that behave like others!! While me and my mother, we always suffered contempt from the inhabitants and nobles of Neo-Verona! While the two Ayakashis are going to attack the remaining group as they going to defended them, Leontes continues to attack and destroy everything in his path. Leontes: Waaaaaah!!! Cure Heart: He's unleashed! Leontes: You think about only love and friendship that I and my mother have nothing but only hatred and hostility! The love, it brings sorrow when we lose someone we love! And friendship, come back only from loneliness and betrayal from so-called friends they bring you darkness! While Hermione glared at Leontes with a serious way as he keep talking his hating words. Leontes: How a so naive girl like you, who sees that you only good things, can understand to that?! We have nothing in commoonnon!! When he brutally grabbed with his organic arm at Hermione's head as she glared at him, he stopped and suddenly blocked himself. Intermission. Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond appears in the first eyecatch while Seiryu and Raquel appears in the second eyecatch. Mahiru Amaterasu: Hermione! Hermione: Go ahead, crushes me head! What's wrong, you can't kill a single woman? Still, if you can kill Capulet women, do it with me if you have guts. Unless you are a coward who only seeks false excuses to blame others. And if you don't like it, give up now before it's too late. Leontes: S...Shut the hell uuuupp!! As he was holding Hermione with his organic arm, he brutally smashed her on the floor of the stone stairs. Mahiru Amaterasu: Hermione! She quickly grabbing Leontes' shirt collar. Mahiru Amaterasu: You'll pay for that! Hermione always some respect and compassion for you! Seeing you lead your diabolical projects, can only bring bitter regrets once accomplished! Leontes: You're on my way, back off! He repulsed Mahiru Amaterasu away with his large organic arm. Kurumu: Steam Eruption! Cure Izanami: Absolute Destruction! Both launched their respective remote attacks towards the Jami Ayakashi. However, the Jami Ayakashi is too strong to resist both powerful attacks, and sent back to Kurumu as she activate her Fluid Water that her body decompose into water to melt into the surface of the ground before reappearing and attacking it again with her long fingernails as water whips. However, the Jami Ayakashi quickly avoid from Kurumu's fingernails and suddenly bitting at her shoulder and sent an electric shock on her and crushed her to the ground. Cure Izanami: Kurumu, no! She was suddenly thrown away by an Onryou Ayakashi. Cure Ace was prepared to used Ace Shot with her Love Kiss Rouge, placed her own Cure Lovies on the device and the mirror-like shot out of it to her. Cure Ace: Ace Sh-! But it was cut short when the Jami Ayakashi snatched out the Love Kiss Rouge from Cure Ace's hand, and launched a spirtual blast towards Cure Ace. Ion: White Claw! His claws lengthen that will take the bright white color, then rushed to attacked the Onryou Ayakashi. But was quickly stopped and repulsed away. Cure Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!! She flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords. Cure Sakuya: Floral Bullet! She summons a gun so that she can shoot the Onryou Ayakashi along with the Holy Sword from Cure Sword and causes a floral explosion. However, this did not affect the Onryou Ayakashi by the attack so far. Cure Sakuya: What! The Onryou Ayakashi launched from its hand a dark spiritual blast towards Cure Sakuya. Fortunately, Cure Susanoo, Cure Rosetta and Jo have rescued Cure Sakuya. Cure Susanoo: Are you okay, Sakuya? Cure Sakuya: At this rate, we'll all get slaughtered there! But we must combine our attacks! They are prepared to create the Sky and Land. Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: Combined overkill, Precure! Sky and Land!! Both Onmyouji-Precures sent sharped rocks and thunderstorms towards their targets. Cure Rosetta: Rosetta Baloon! Jo: Infinity Star! They launched their respective attacks towards both Ayakashi and provoke an explosion. However after the smoke was dissipated, it was revealed that the Ayakashis are powerful enough to resist the attacks, and they also merge together to make it one more formidable, even Cure Sakuya, Cure Susanoo, Cure Rosetta and Jo dread the most. Jo: It's impossible... How could two Ayakashis have merged?! Seeing the fused Ayakashi, its appearance seems very familiar. Leontes: This Ayakashi you see, represented my dead mother. Cure Rosetta: Your... Your mother? Leontes: Yes, she is represented by hatred and revenge for she living in atrocious suffering. Cure Sakuya: *gasped* These tears... Looks like this Ayakashi is crying, but why? As the fused Ayakashi screams in pain and sorrow while many spirit balls are appeared to attacking them, Cure Rosetta used her defensive attack. She inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice. Cure Rosetta: The Stiff and Strong, Rosetta Wall! She claps her hands as her hands stay like that, then she rotates once and puts her hands in front of her. Her hands then shine after she jumps and her hands stay in the side of her. As the spirit balls are rushed to attacking and Cure Rosetta blocked them with her Rosetta Wall combined the Divine Talisman to create a spiritual barrier send by Cure Susanoo. However, the Rosetta Wall is broken in a spectacular way that shocked Cure Rosetta, and blasted away along with Jo, Cure Sakuya and Susanoo. Cure Diamond: Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond! Azmaria: Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade!! She spins once round before pointing with her index finger and fired a blast of blue, shiny diamonds, and Azmaria draws her Shunrō from its scabbard, while the blue dragon-like aura appears on her katana. She slashed and send the blue dragon to attacked the fused Ayakashi. However, it was too stronger and blasted them away and send them at the ground. Shinya Tsukiyomi: Diamond!! Azmaria!! She send a Divine Talisman with the power to purified the fused Ayakashi, who affects it in little. Shinya Tsukiyomi: The Divine Talisman of Purification, worked a little?! But she was suddenly shocked as she realized that only made the fused Ayakashi angry shouted louder than even everyone clogged their ears. Shinya Tsukiyomi: Silly, but it's worse than now! Leontes: Should you be proud of yourself? You should understand what my mother had felt? Mahiru Amaterasu: It's nothing but a stupid ghost! Besides, I bet your true mother will be unhappy when she learns that her son, like you, would act in a cruel and selfish way that you have been! Leontes: What! Mahiru Amaterasu: Open your goddamn eyes, you moron! It's true that it was her fault but, you're no better than her! Leontes: Shut uuuup!! The fused Ayakashi rushed towards both Shinya Tsukiyomi and Mahiru Amaterasu. Cure Heart went to both Onmyouji-Precures to protect them. Shinya Tsukiyomi: Heart! Cure Heart: Combine our attacks, now! Mahiru Amaterasu: Precure, Hot-Blooded Style! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become also burning flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. Shinya Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. When they unleashed their maximum power in intense anger with an aura manifested, the body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono, leaving their bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact. On Mahiru Amaterasu's naked body, she has markings all over their body resembling the teeth and claw marks of a wolf. They are prepared to performed the combined attack. At first they make the prayer gestures by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers to created the sun and the moon to fusioned into an eclipse. At first, they gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of them, a seal appears on the ground and around of Shinya Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection. Shinya Tsukiyomi: The Blue Soul, Will be Sealed Into the Silver Moon! Mahiru Amaterasu make a prayer to summoned five amulet papers around of her. Mahiru Amaterasu: The Red Heart, Will be Sealed Into the Golden Sun! Two sun seals and two moon seals appears on the target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals who combined into an eclipse. Then, Mahiru Amaterasu rising her arm to summoned a solar katana, while Shinya Tsukiyomi rising her Yata Mirror to transformed into a lunar katana. Mahiru Amaterasu and Shinya Tsukiyomi: Combined overkill, Precure! Supreme Eclipse! They send the eclipse towards the target and they rushed and slashed the target and purified it Cure Heart activates on the Lovely Commune while inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice, and her heart brooch shines. Cure Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!! Then, she placed her both hands on her heart brooch and releases her hands from it, and pink light comes out in the form of a giant heart before blasting out towards the fused Ayakashi that provoked an explosion of love. However, it did not work while Cure Heart was projected away by a slap from the fused Ayakashi. Then Leontes is going to attacking Cure Heart with his sharp hand. But it was Hermione who was injured so her body was pierced and her blood was squirting instead in order to protect her. Cure Heart: Hermione!! Hermione: *clenched smile* So, do you feel better now? Leontes: I don't know what you mean! Hermione: This anger and revenge towards humans reminds me a lot of mine... Firelight Camouflage!! She disappears in the flames to merged into any surface and then reappears out the surface of the ground in front of the fused Ayakashi. Hermione: Summer Avatar!! She do an innocent christian-like prayer to can take the appearance of the fused Ayakashi in order to battling. As Hermione grabbing the true fused Ayakashi's neck, she slammed the true fused Ayakashi on the ground. Leontes using his organic arm as a sword form to stabbed on Hermione's back despite her Summer Avatar, make her back to normal form, although she is still in her hybrid form and her Inner Flames are always activated. Laontes raising his organic arm while carrying Hermione, he throws her brutally. And finally rushed towards Shinya Tsukiyomi as she tried to defend herself with her Yata Mirror as a yumi (Japanese bow) form, but she finds herself immediately destabilized by Leontes' so much power and seems to be defeated after have been projected on the ground. Leontes: You should go to obvious, Capulet girl! Friendship and love bring only pain that I have to go through! You should understand that youkais and humans are not made to live together, and human society must disappear from our world! Decimated and eradicated! Mahiru Amaterasu: You're wrong! Never humans must disappear! Leontes: We had reincarnation, but I chose to give up to my complete humanity! While you and the Capulets, it wasn't you who chose reincarnations as humans or youkais, but come from Portia who was the goddess of rebirth and reincarnation! Mahiru Amaterasu: That's all bullshit!! She used a Divine Talisman to turn it into a Pistol, and then to shoot at Leontes, but he blocked all the gunshots with the help of his organic arm as a shield form. Leontes: That's the truth, however, it's to Portia that one must blame for your unwanted reincarnation as an impure Hanyou. She is also responsible for Hermione's reincarnation as a Shikigami-Fairy. This explains why you and your familiar, you are rejected and despised by human society!! Mahiru Amaterasu: *gasped and shocked* His organic arm is transformed this time into a sword-whip to slice his skin and clothes so his blood was squirted and seems to defeat Mahiru Amaterasu, sent her to ground. The remaing allies are very shocked from their supposed defeat. Regina: No... Don't tell us that... Sei: Our friends have been defeated...?! Leontes: No one will bother us. It's over soon, you found peace you've been waiting for... Mother... He went towards the dying Mahiru Amaterasu. Leontes: Starting with you, Sun Goddess... Lord Capulet: Don't give up right away!! Raise yourself!! Leontes: Huh? Lord Capulet: You mustn't let down and listen to what Montague said! We do not care to reincarnate whether it's a human or youkai! What matters is to accept and have a second chance! Even we have to suffer in life! Mahiru Amaterasu: Father. Lord Capulet: Get up!! You have to survive, you're be our only hope!! Everyone is trusting on you since the real war begins!! Leontes: Shut up, old man!! When he is about to attack with his organic arm, Mahiru Amaterasu firmly Leontes' organic arm, and gets up while glared at him. Mahiru Amaterasu: You haven't right to pick on my father, you got that?! Lord Capulet: You guys should lift up and become stronger than before!! Everyone around is starting to gradually get up. Cure Izanami: You're absolutely right, if I die... I'll never see those waiting for me again! Cure Ace: And that's a promise! Cure Sakuya: Friendship and team spirit, is about to cooperate and work well together... Cure Sword: That's right! Cure Susanoo: That's why, we must never give up and get up! Whatever the most desperate circumstances! Cure Rosetta: That's the most important thing! Shinya Tsukiyomi: No matter how strong the rival I am, the honest good one will always win... That's why I have to survive, for the one I kept my promise!! Cure Diamond: Yeah! Cure Heart: To fight for those I love, I have no regrets! Mahiru Amaterasu: You can hurt us like animals as long as you want, and that changes nothing!! Because sooner or later, we'll end up rebelling and breaking the iron cages!! She violently punched and projected Leontes away, and him on ground. Mahiru Amaterasu: Let's go, girls! Their familiars obey her orders and transformed directly in their original forms. As both Precure teams are going to performed their group attacks, Cure Heart interts the Jewel Lovies onto her Lovely Commune and Ai emits a pink heart-shaped light from the heart on her bib, summoning the Magical Lovely Harp. She grabs the Lovely Harp and strums it, causing Ai to emit a second a heart-shaped light. One by one, the DokiDoki! Cures gain angel wings and fly up into the sky in a circular formation. A magic circle with the DokiDoki! Cures' card suits (an "A" and a Rose for Cure Ace) appears behind the. Cure Heart strums the Lovely Harp once more and a rainbow-colored heart appears in the middle of the magic circle. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace: Precure, Royal Lovely Straight Flush! Then, the Onmyouji-Precures summoned their Heisoku Gohei. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers in horizontal line holding and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their both hands while the bell sounds were heard, while the sky turned into night sky with a full moon appeared and the area is decorated with a Japanese traditional village. As the Holy Beasts of Kyoto chant the magic spell together. Suzaku, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko and Genbu: Burn Foolish People With a Crimson Flame! The giant scarlet torii gate slowly arises behind of the Onmyouji-Precures as they stop to shaking their Heisoku Gohei. Mahiru Amaterasu, Shinya Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Open the Scarlet Torii Gate and Released the Hundred Youkai! Combined Overkill, Precure! Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!! The Holy Beasts of Kyoto roared together while the 100 various youkai are out from the scarlet torii gate, the Onmyouji-Precures guided and send the Holy Beasts of Kyoto the 100 youkai to attacked the many targets, included, Leontes and the fused Ayakashi as the amulet paper was broken. Leontes: Uoooohhhaaaaa!! Fused Ayakashi: Gyooooooo!! It disappeared while the two Divine Talismans with the respective powers of friendship and effort. Mahiru Amaterasu quickly grab both Divine Talismans and examine them. Mahiru Amaterasu: Friendship and effort? But what does it mean these two words? Leontes: *growled* Suzaku: See you that, Montague. Even if you send us Ayakashis everywhere against us, we'll defeat them~ Natsu. Mahiru Amaterasu: It's about cooperating with people we create friendship... When it comes to effort, we have to work hard and never give up before we reach our goals. And it combines to victory against enemies, rivals, it's the same! We always win against evil! Leontes: *growled* Friendship friendship! Everyone is talking about friendship! Mahiru Amaterasu: *gasped* Leontes: Don't you fool me, Capulet girl!! It shouldn't happen like that!! He quickly rushing towards Mahiru Amaterasu, he tried to slashing her, but she avoid from his claws, only her scarlet red hakama has been slashed up to the size of a short pants. He then grabbing her neck so quickly with his left arm, and absorbing all of her energy that disables her transformation of an Onmyouji-Precure, leaving her only shirtless with her bra and marks on her body exposed, and thus her dress which has been trimmed up to her skirt, as her clothes are ripped since her Cure form. Leontes: I don't believe in friendship! I changed and I'm strong now! I don't need friends! I never believe in friends or even my subordinates! Lord Capulet: What are you doing?! Don't lay hands on my daughter! The others will rush to rescue Mahru Amaterasu, but Leontes turns to them and threatens to kill her with his organic arm as a sword form. Leontes: Stay back, you guys! Don't go one step further or your friend is going to die! Romeo: Father, you bastard! Leontes: *nervous and crazy smile* It's all your fault, everything! But sooner or later, Orochi will be released and you're all done for! However, a kunai has been thrown on Leontes' back that noticed him. Then Juliet took the opportunity to shoot him in the chest with a Pistol she always held it in her hand. However, Leontes doesn't feel any pain from the gunshot wound and smiling viciously. Leontes: Hin hin hin hin hin... Sorry but I no longer feel any pain anymore, because I will become a complete youkai and lose my humanity. He then proceeds to kill Juliet with his organic arm as a sword form. Leontes: Die, Hungry Wolf of Capulet...! When he was going to pierce Juliet, it was Lord Capulet who sacrifices himself in order to save his daughter, but finds himself pierced instead ashis blood is gushed and staining to the shocked Juliet. Lord Capulet manages however to stopping from killing Juliet as he grabbing Leontes' organic arm, he then rises his organic arm that holds the badly wounded Lord Leontes at the top of the sky, and finally draining his vital energy that Leontes turns into a terrible thing and gradually begins to lose his humanity. He is now 20% of his humanity and 80% of his Youkai blood. Juliet: *bulging eyes and noisy breathing* Aa... Aaahh... Leontes finally threw Lord Capulet's body at ground, and everyone was shocked by the horrible scene. Juliet gone to berserk, revealing her auburn eyes are turning to shining blue with pupils becoming slits, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and the evil side takes over with her youkai blood takes control of her mind and body. Juliet: FATHEEEEERRRR!! As the air around everyone felt charged with crimson air which then gathered around Juliet before being sucked into her entire being, she rushing Leontes and attacking him with her claws. Leontes: WHAAAT!! As Juliet is gradually turning into an Inugami that noticed everyone around, her auburn red hair grew more longer, not just on her head, but all over her body. Letting darkness invading Juliet and manifesting in her. Romeo: Nooo, she's going...! Juliet begins also to attacking everyone around that they are trying to run away and screaming in panic from her attacks, whether friend or foe. Cure Heart: What's wrong with her?! Romeo: That's Juliet! Her Youkai blood take over of her mind! And besides, she was also an Inugami! Look! She then noticed that Juliet is gradually turned into an Inugami. Cure Heart: *gasped* (Her appearance gradually changed! If it continues, she will become a demon!) When Juliet charged towards Cure Heart, but instead of running away, she chose to not fight her that shocked the group. Romeo: *gasped* Nooooooo!!! Cure Heart is only armed with her Oni arm, and Juliet started to bite her as her fangs sunk into Cure Heart's Oni arm. Cure Heart: Juliet! It's me, Mana! Juliet: *growled* Cure Heart: I understand that you became furious! But that doesn't stop you from recognizing your friends, and I'm your friend!! Don't let the darkness take over you!! Juliet backed away after removing her jaw from Cure Heart's Oni arm. Cure Heart: You realized that you almost killed us! I warn you that if you become a monster, I swear never forgive you! You hear me?! Just think your father will soon die!! Her voice reasoned into Juliet mind as her shining blue eyes returned to normal, and thus a quarter of human blood inherited from her father, allows her to recover her mind just in time before be consumed by darkness and returned to normal. But Leontes disappears in darkness after being wounded. Juliet: Father...? *gasped and widened* She then realizes with horror that her father is seriously injured and about to die. Juliet: Aa... Aaaaaaahhhh!! Fatheeeerrr!! She rushed towards her dying father, and kneel while held him in her arms. Juliet: Hold on, Father!! Fatheeerr!! Lord Capulet did not respond to his daughter's pleas. Then, Juliet turn her head towards Cure Sakuya. Juliet: Sakuya, throw a Divine Talisman to save my father, please! Cure Sakuya did not respond as she is anxious because she knew that Lord Capulet would die even after healing his deadly wound using the Divine Talisman with the power of healing. Juliet: Sakuya! Cure Sakuya: I'm afraid it's too late, Juliet. The healing Divine Talisman only works if there is a bit of life in him, because your father is already... Juliet: That's not true! Send him the healing Divine Talisman now! Lord Capulet: No, Juliet... Juliet discovers while her father opens a little blurry eyes. Then Lord Capulet held out his bloodied hand slowly to his daughter. Lord Capulet: It's you, Juliet... I'm going to die, I can't see anymore... Juliet held the bloodied hand of her dying father. Juliet: That's me, Juliet! Lord Capulet: You know, don't bother them about me. There is nothing more to do for me. Juliet: *gasped* Lord Capulet: My body is drained of all life force because of Montague. It's too late to heal me. Juliet: No! A Hanyou is invincible and surpasses even humans and youkai! I don't want!! I won't you to die like Mother, not that!! Lord Capulet carressing Juliet's crying face with his bloodied hand. Lord Capulet: Don't cry, Juliet. You understand how you never be alone, you have friends that you want so much that your mother had none. *pointed his finger towards Romeo* Look, you even had the man you love whom you had to marry. That's what you want, right? Juliet: Yeah, but seeing you die... disgusts me more than anything! You are the only one in my family! Lord Capulet: It's useless, your friend was right... It's already too late to save me, I would even join to your mother. And then you still have your cousin in our family. He glanced towards Suzaku. Lord Capulet: You're my daughter's familiar, right? Suzaku: Yes. Lord Capulet: Thank you for keeping the promise to my late sister, to taking care of my nephew. Suzaku: Oh yeah yeah, I remember this. Lord Capulet: Are you in love with him, don't you? Promise me one thing, Tybalt mustn't die before you and protect him with so much strength. Because even if you die, you going to reborn many times... *glanced to Juliet* My daughter, thank you for spending time with me for 4 months as a father and daughter, even if happiness didn't last not long. Juliet: Please, don't die!! Father!! Lord Capulet: Come on sweetie, don't be sad to see me go, because even if my body is already dead, my soul is eternal and lives across from you... Be stronger, you're a Capulet girl. Juliet: *clenched teeth and tears fall from her tearful face* Gu... Uuuhhh... Lord Capulet: I'm asking you one thing, Juliet... do not become a monster... His bloody hand was slowly dropped from Juliet's crying face and gradually slumped to the ground. Juliet: Father? Hey, say something... Father...? FATHEEEERRR!!! Everyone around is about Lord Capulet's death, and Juliet's sorrow. She had tears steamed from face and eyes closed. Juliet: UWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!! Regina, seeing this sad scene and hearing Juliet's cries, a quick flashback resurfaced in her mind that she cried while hugging her father's dead body since Leontes had killing him in the past, before backing to present with Juliet's crying loudly. Juliet: Father!! FATHEEEERRR!!! Everyone, even Romeo are very sad and have tears in their eyes. Romeo: Uuh, guuu... Capulet... Cure Heart covers her tearful face with her hands, and knelt on the floor. Cure Heart: Guuh, waaaaaahh! Juliet: UOWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: Everything is over... Everything is dead... Hope has disappeared, nothing. There is nothing more to do now. But if I remain passive, everyone who runs to their loss. I should get up and keep faith in myself? *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: A Broken Heart. The Tears of Despair. Tragedies and despair, will begin... Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Battle Cry Saga